


Trust and Protection

by GreyLiliy



Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [16]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood and Violence, Gen, Guns, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Minor Character Death, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: A burglary at a museum goes wrong when Deadpool arrives and brings his guns with him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Trust and Protection

**Author's Note:**

> _Whumptober 2020!  
>  Prompt No 16. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY  
> Forced to Beg | ~~Hallucinations~~ | Shoot the Hostage  
> _
> 
> I know I said I was taking it easy & only doing one prompt for each theme, but sometimes the prompts just go so very well together. Lol. So here’s some Forced to Beg with Shooting the Hostage.
> 
> Deadpool is also back because I have been in a SpideyPool and Dark!Deadpool mood lately. Lol. It’s fun, I love Deadpool’s growth in the comics, but I’ve always got a soft spot for the the idea of a murderous mercenary Deadpool. Whumptober is all about self indulgence, so might as well continue to indulge. Lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Peter Parker was not one to shy away from removing his mask if it meant saving a life. Protecting his secret identity wasn’t worth the blood of others on his hands.

But when it was only his own life on the line, that made things more complicated—despite it all, he still had family and friends that were safer if Peter’s identity was unknown. When held at gunpoint as Peter Parker, did he use the strength hidden beneath his button up shirt and slacks to disarm the burglar if it meant an entire room of civilians and press would see it?

The metal dug into his scalp from the bare of the gun, scratching deep. It’d heal in a blink with Peter’s powers, but the tiny drip of blood made him glad he’d shouted and caught the man’s attention before he could have put someone else in the room on their knees.

The burglar’s trigger twitched on the trigger and Peter kept very still—just in case.

“Now that we’ve got your attention, I’m going to stay it one more time!” The burglar shouted, his voice cracking. A nervous bad guy with a gun—just what Peter needed to deal with at the reveal of a new museum exhibit. “Everyone is going to put their valuables on the ground and back up to the wall or I’m splattering this kid’s brains all over the wall.”

Peter watched the room for anyone who might act against the burglar and his associates: There were four in total, all armed and fingers tapping nervously against the metal of their gun’s triggers. The tension in the room grew from the press eager to film the situation exploding live to the first-time crooks trying to rob a museum.

“Billy, you get that case open yet?” The burglar called over his shoulder, pressing the gun harder into Peter’s head. He’d grabbed both of Peter’s wrists and held them behind his back, but the grip could be broken easily if things started to look bad. “I want to get out of here.”

“Almost!” Another man called out. Peter couldn’t see behind him, but he listened to the scratch of tools against the jewelry case’s lock. “Give me like five minutes.”

“You’ve got two!”

Hurry the nervous guy along with a rushed timeline—that wouldn’t lead to anything bad. Peter lowered his shoulders and counted to ten in his head. His camera was still in tact and not valuable enough to be lifted by the burglars as it still rested around his neck, everyone appeared to be cooperating, and if things continued as they were—hopefully the burglars would leave without anyone getting hurt.

Peter could suit up and get all of their stuff back the first moment he was left alone.

“You guys are sloppy! I feel the need to show you how it’s done.” A shot rang out through the room and a man screamed behind Peter. The man kept whimpering, and there was a repeated thump—he wasn’t dead at least. “Ten points for me!”

“Oh, no,” Peter said, dropping his head down. “Not him.”

Deadpool jumped off a statue in the corner and landed in the middle of the room. The burglar who had grabbed Peter as a hostage flinched hard and yanked him closer like a living shield. The gun dug harder into the side of his head and Peter gritted his teeth together, forcing himself to look even more like a scared civilian.

Of all the people he didn’t want to know who Spider-Man was, Deadpool was at the top of the list.

“Don’t you guys know if you want a job done, you should cut down on complications?” Deadpool had his gun pointed somewhere behind Peter and he fired before he could shout “Stop!” The gun shot again and the wet impact silenced the groaning man behind them. “For example, there are way too many bad guys still breathing in this room that can get in the way of my job.”

Deadpool turned and fired at another man across the room. The people who came to the exhibit screamed as yet another burglar’s insides painted the ground with an explosion of red.

“Stop!” Peter screamed, yanking against the burglar that clung to him like a child squeezing a teddy bear. “What’re you doing?”

“Getting rid of the competition?” Deadpool waved around the room with his gun, firing again to shoot a third burglar in the leg when he made a run for it. He hit the ground and crawled. “I’ve got a client that wants this exhibit and who am I to turn down giant sums of cash?”

“That doesn’t mean you have to shoot and kill! Stop it!” Peter shouted back. Deadpool shot him a look that said “Make me” before pulling the trigger again and hitting the man in the other leg—but he was still alive. “Stop it now!”

“I’m only shooting the burglars, kid,” Deadpool said. He aimed his gun toward the man holding Peter and shrugged. “Shouldn’t you be more grateful considering the situation?”

“Don’t fire,” Peter said. The trembling man holding his arm whimpered, choking out a sob. Terrified, he outright clung to Peter’s back, the gun rattling and smacking into Peter’s skull as it shook. Peter inched over just enough to full hide him from Deadpool’s gun. “Please. Just take what you want and leave.”

“Most hostages don’t plead for the life of their captors,” Deadpool said. His arm didn’t waver and Peter stood still with two guns pointed at his head. “You working with them or something? Like, is this an elaborate ruse to look like a captive to trick everyone into cooperating?”

“No,” Peter said, gritting his teeth. “I don’t want to see anyone else die, that’s all.”

“Neat,” Deadpool said. “You might want to close your eyes then.”

“Please don’t do this!” Peter shouted. The man behind him exhaled “Oh, God we’re going to die” and sobbed. It burned in Peter’s chest. He’d beg if he had to—pride wasn’t worth it. “I am begging you to stop and leave them alone!”

“Nope!”

Deadpool aimed at the crawling man on the floor once more and Peter acted.

He broke out of the burglar’s hold and shot a web at Deadpool’s gun and hand, coating them in the sticky substance before yanking. In the same turn that he pulled Deadpool toward him, he used his free to shove the man to the ground. He kicked the loose gun away and ran at Deadpool in his momentary confusion.

“I asked you nicely!” Peter shouted, using a second shot of webbing to gum up the barrel of Deadpool’s gun before kicking him in the stomach. “Now I’m telling you: Knock it off.”

“Spider-Man?” Deadpool asked, tilting his head as he looked at the webbing coating his gun and back to Peter. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“You’ve got one chance to walk out of this room and pretend you were never here,” Peter said, slamming Deadpool into the ground and holding him in place with both arms behind his back. As much as he’d like to have Deadpool arrested—he was a bit above most officer’s pay grade and the Avengers had already made it clear they wanted nothing to do with him. “Or I will be very angry.”

“You already look pretty angry.”

He had a point.

Peter was pretty angry.

“Spider-Man?” The burglar from earlier sucked in a breath. “I had a gun to Spider-Man’s head?”

The whispering in the room grew as everyone stared at Peter holding Deadpool down with ease, and the webbing in clear sight agains the dark of Deadpool’s suit.

“I’m going to take that as my cue to leave,” Deadpool whispered. He bucked Peter off and laughed, sprinting for the door. “See you later! I’ve got a job to cancel!”

Peter stood in the middle of the room, breathing hard as Deadpool left the room as fast as he’d entered. His chaotic energy distracted everyone until the scent of blood met their noses once more.

The attention of everyone in the room was split between Peter, the dead bodies, and the sobbing burglar in the center of the room.

Sirens sounded a few minutes later, and Peter had no idea if the people in the room would sell him out or not.


End file.
